Calendar Oneshots: Year One
by Metalshadow1909
Summary: The full collection of my Calendar Oneshots, now including commentary.
1. Soul Cries Out

Back on September 11, 2011, I wrote a semi-tribute story for 9/11. From this story came a series of oneshots that I called Calendar Oneshots. They were oneshots I released on specific days to discuss themes prevalent on those days. I was supposed to go a full year, but I ended up stopping in I think it was December. This is the complete collection of Calendar Oneshots through the first year. After every story, there's a section that I call the Writer's Block, which is just a brief commentary. Unfortunately, I lost a lot of the files, so I'll be adding chapters as I recover them.

* * *

**My Soul Cries Out For Justice  
Original Release: September 11, 2011**

**AN: I am in no way trying to mock and disrespect 9/11.**

* * *

Ten years. That's how long it's been.

I watch a plane careens headlong into the World Trade Center. It takes out a whole chunk of the massive skyscraper, leaving the rest in flames. I can hear people crying on the streets below.

But wait. They don't truly understand suffering yet. At least that's what those maniacs thought when they hit the second tower.

People jumping out of the burning craters, their final act of free will a choice of death.

How could this happen? Maybe a better question to ask would be what next? Or maybe they should just run before they find out. But they stop and stare.

The buildings collapse. A wave of debris flows down the street, chasing and overtaking the fleeing onlookers.

In a moment, the terrorists proved that they had the best education system. In that moment, they taught the world one of the most fundamental truths.

Everything burns.

It's a lesson that can only be learned through experience.

_She's going to die, Tails!_

I know.

_When all this was over, you said you would come and live with us!_

I speak from experience.

_Tails, do you want her sacrifice to be useless?_

And my soul cries out for justice.

_Cosmo, I love you!_

Seven years. That's how long it's been.

* * *

"Dear Agony"  
Breaking Benjamin

I have nothing left to give  
I have found the perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Disappear into the dirt

Carry me to heaven's arms  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began

And I will find the enemy within  
Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's got to be?  
Dear Agony

Suddenly the lights go out  
Let forever drag me down  
I will fight for one last breath  
I will fight until the end

And I will find the enemy within  
Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's got to be?

Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

Leave me alone  
God let me go  
I'm blue and cold  
Black sky will burn

Love pull me down  
Hate lift me up  
Just turn around  
There's nothing left

Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's got to be?

Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

I feel nothing anymore

* * *

**Again, I mean no disrespect. Please leave your reviews, whether you thought it was crap or the best thing since sliced bread. Just don't curse me out.**

**God bless us, every one!**

* * *

**Writer's Block**

* * *

I hardly even want to talk about this one. It's totally horrendous, probably because I realized at around 10 PM that I was going to go through 9/11 without even really noticing. I panicked, threw something on Word, and posted it. Although, I guess it's better to remember like this than to not remember at all. And why are the lyrics to Dear Agony on here? Because I had just recently heard it for the first time and fallen in love with it...and it pushed the word count up to 518.


	2. Homecoming

**AN: I may have missed homecoming at my school by a week (mostly because this idea didn't even exist a week ago), but there are still other schools that have homecoming this week! Ha! Anyway, please read and review, whether or not you liked it. Just don't curse me out. That's never fun.**

* * *

**Homecoming  
Original Release: October 8, 2011**

The door to her cell opened. Two massive crow guards walked in. "Let's go!" He pulled Amy Rose up off the floor roughly. "Let's see if your God will deliver you!" He laughed in her face.

The guards pulled her out of her cell, a process expedited by her lack of resistance. She had no hope anymore. A few days ago, she had been praying for that very deliverance, but she had devoted most of her time to coming to grips with the fact that she was about to die.

She was taken out of the prison, the fortress walls rising high around her, hemming in the overcast sky. There were gargoyles spread out at equal intervals on top of the great stone barrier. She imagined that these could be the demons that had been assailing her for the past week.

She was going to die. That much had become clear. Four years of work for the Kingdom , and what would she have to show for it. Nothing! Death was knocking at her door! She would leave this world , her home, long before her time!

That's when Tails decided to interrupt her thoughts. "Finally," she heard through her earpiece, "I thought they'd never bring you out." Amy just about jumped in her joy. She opened her mouth to say something, but Tails stopped her. "Don't talk. And wipe that smile off your face, you'll get the guards suspicious." As she looked up to see Tails posing as one of the gargoyles, she did as instructed. She didn't want to ruin her one chance at esc-"Before you get your hopes up, we can't spring you. These guys are too smart."

Her countenance was once again clouded over by despair. Her friends, her very brothers and sisters, were among her, and yet they could do nothing for her! Why did God allow this? He was taking her away from everything she knew!

Her escorts turned the corner, dragging her along. This street led strait to the main square. Looming in the middle of the square was her ticket out of this world: the guillotine. She couldn't look at it. Instead, she looked up to where Tails was following her, jumping across the rooftops. For now, he had nothing else to say.

When she entered the square, she looked around. She recognized many of the faces in the crowd that had come to watch her die. There was Sonic, right in the middle. Surely he could do something to help her! And what about Espio, who was lingering at the back of the flock? There were others from among her Christian brethren as well. Could they really do nothing for her?

The guards shoved her down on the guillotine. After securing her, they stood up and left. The executioner took his place at the rope. That's when the formalities began. They began reading to her the charges that were being held over her head…or at least they would be soon. She already knew the list. It was all about how she had broken a buttload of laws pertaining to the teaching of anything not approved by the elder's of the Crow's Nest. And since they thought that they were the wisest beings alive, they simply could not accept that there was a God above them, or that He had sent His Son to pay for the sins of those who believed in him, or that that Son had risen from the dead, or really anything Amy had been proclaiming.

"Tails, are you sure you can't get me out of this?" she whispered into her com-link desparately.

"No can do. They're keeping close tabs on us. We'd be right there beside you before our operation had a chance to get underway."

Tears of despair started streaming down her face. "Then…I guess this is the end."

"Wait, what? No, this isn't the end. It's the beginning!"

She looked up to where Tails was posing as another gargoyle on the building on the far side of the square. "What do you mean beginning?"

"Well, where are you going the day you die?"

Amy almost laughed at the reference. It was the first question that she and her Christian friends would ask people while evangelizing. "Heaven."

"Exactly. Have you forgotten that this world isn't our home? I mean, seriously, why would you want to stay here, where true death runs rampant, where you have to expect temptation every second? The way I see it, you're incredibly lucky! You're going home to see Jesus! Not to mention that you'll get an early look at the wedding feast!"

At this she did laugh. "Tails, your such a loser!"

"Yeah, I know."

"But you always know what to say. Thanks." The formalities over with, the executioner began lifting the blade above her head.

"Hey, when you get home, tell Jesus that we're down here waiting for him. Oh, and I know you have a huge appetite. Try not to eat the entire feast before we join you."

"Shut up!" They shared a laugh. The blade was halfway up now.

Tails' voice became serious once more. "But seriously, we're gonna miss you, Amy. We all appreciate the work you've done with us for the Kingdom. " She looked out at him. He was holding his fist up to his heart, as she noticed the others were doing. It was a salute they had come up with symbolizing a focus on eternity. She figured it meant that the blade had reached its peak. But frankly, now it couldn't come down to soon. "We'll be home with you soon!" Tails said as the blade dropped and she was gone. "At least for you," he whispered solemnly.

He looked to the crowd and nodded at Sonic, who led the others out of the fortress. It was just then that Tails noticed Shadow standing in the corner. He found it strange that he would show, considering he didn't want anything to do with Christianity. Tails shrugged it off and went to meet up with the others.

* * *

**I semi-got the idea for the salute from Ecclesiastes 3:11, which says "He has also set eternity in the hearts of men".**

**Look for another story, "Cell 1909" on Halloween (Possibly).**

**Until then: God bless us, every one!**

* * *

**Writer's Block**

* * *

This one I enjoyed writing. Just the idea of laughing in the face of death is just so absurd if you think about it conventionally. Being a Christian, I believe that death is nothing more than my journey home. You may not believe it, and you're free not to, but I feel like, if the only sure things in life are death and taxes, you should really give some thought to where you live and where you're going.


	3. Who Is?

**Who Is?  
Original Release: October 31, 2011**

It was finally ready. Tails had been working nonstop on his newest project for…however long it had been since they had gotten back from the Metarex war. He just couldn't accept that Cosmo was gone. Luckily, with the advances of modern technology that he had made, he didn't have to. He could now create a perfect clone of Cosmo. Now all he needed was a little lightning. And that, naturally, had decided to come on Halloween.

It made him feel a little creepy about what he was doing. _Tails, stop! You can't do this. You aren't-__**Shut up and just pull the lever!**_ Tails pulled the lever that would raise the mist-filled glass cylinder through the opening in the roof. The lightning would strike a metal rod at the top and cause a chemical reaction in the mist which would bring the Cosmo clone to life.

It took a few minutes for lightning to actually make contact with the rod. Tails hastily brought the cylinder back down and peered through the glass. It was hard to see through the chemical mist. He didn't see any movement. _**Try again!**_ He was about to raise the cylinder up again when out of the corner of his eye he caught motion. He was about to open it when suddenly the glass exploded outward, the shrapnel cutting him in many places.

"What the-Cosmo?" Tails had no idea why he was afraid. Who else could it be?

"No, Tails." He knew that voice! It may have been somewhat distorted, but he knew it all the same. "To think, of all people to bring me back. How ironic." Dark Oak laughed humorlessly as he stepped out of the mist. Lightning flashed overhead.

Tails backed away. "Hell no. It can't be!" _**Can it? No, I checked everything twice! Why didn't it work! **__Maybe it's because you're trying to bring back the dead!_

"It can, and it is. I have returned to finish the job. But first-" Dark Oak looked up through the opening at the lightning and the pouring rain as Tails backed up to a desk at the rear of his workshop. "It's a nice night for revenge, isn't it?"

"That's funny. That's just what I was thinking." Tails fired three shots from the plasma pistol that he had sneaked out of one of the drawers in the desk. Dark Oak laughed as the shots seemed to be absorbed into his body. "What the heck?" Tails stood stunned as Dark Oak rushed him and drove him into the wall. His vision flickered as he sank to the floor.

Dark Oak picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "Miles Prower. You have proven to be a constant thorn in my side. Your death will bring me almost as much joy as Cosmo's did."

"Shut up!" Tails swung his legs over Dark Oak's arm, throwing him off balance. He fell to his back as Tails landed on his feet. He hit the ground running, heading out of his workshop and into the forest that surrounded it. He was quickly drenched from the rain.

After running for a good while, Tails stopped to catch his breath. He looked behind him. Nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief. He took to the sky to get a bird's eye view of the forest, just in case. _Why was I so stupid! How could I even think I could bring back Cosmo. Who do I think I am, G-__**What's that over there?**_ Tails looked down in disbelief as he saw Cosmo standing on the forest floor. He dropped down to where she stood in the middle of a clearing. "Cosmo?"

"Hello Tails!" It was a voice that sounded like it came from a thousand of the most vilest creatures imaginable. Too late, Tails realize that he had been drawn in to a trap. Dark Oak grabbed him by the tail and threw him into a tree. The blow knocked the wind out of Tails' lungs, and he tried to fly out of reach. Dark Oak had none of it as he jumped after him, seeming to fly as he reached up and grabbed Tails. He then proceeded to slam him into the ground, creating a sizable crater. By this time, Tails was coughing up blood.

Dark Oak picked him up off the floor once again. Tails could smell sulfur on his breath, but that wasn't nearly as strange as the fact that he was not using his powers to manipulate the forest. "You're not Dark Oak. Who are you?"

"My, isn't somebody smart." Tails still couldn't figure out the voice. "Well, you asked for it." Suddenly the image of Dark Oak exploded as hundreds, if not thousands, of demons rushed out and perched on the surrounding trees. They sat there, laughing quietly. "Well, here I am." That explained the haunting voice.

"What…what do you want with me?" Tails cowered back a little. It didn't help that he was exhausted and severely injured.

"I'm here to collect you. Lord Satan has been waiting patiently for this day."

"What! No, that can't be right! I've been saved by grace!"

The demons laughed in unison. "It's a shame you tried to be God. You disowned Him, and now He's disowned you."

"No!"

"Yes. You played God when you tried to bring Cosmo back. You thought you could make things better, that you could right the wrong He ignored!"

"It can't be!" Tails desperately wanted to believe that the demons were lying to him, but he knew he had blown it. Wasn't he guilty of exactly the same crime as Lucifer was? He had thought himself above God. How could he possibly be forgiven? The thought was too much for him, and he dropped to his knees. Before losing consciousness, he heard a firm voice utter words that were music to his ears.

"_It isn't."_

* * *

Tails found himself in total whiteness. His wounds were healed A gentle voice spoke behind him. "**Tails.**" He twirled around and beheld a simple man, dressed in a coarse robe, leaning on a shepherd's staff, and he knew instantly who He was.

He dropped to his knees, defeated. "Lord, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I could never-".

"**Tails.**" Tails looked up into the face of Jesus and saw a broad smile. "**These holes in my hands aren't fashion statements. Rise.**" He did. "**You have been forgiven, and you always will be.**" Jesus embraced him, and he felt totally at peace for the first time in weeks. After they had broken the embrace, Jesus spoke again. "**Walk with me, Tails.**" They walked, seeming to get nowhere in the blank whiteness. "**Tails, do you believe that I love you?**"

"Yes, Lord."

"**And do you believe that because I love you, I want what's best for you?**"

"Of course." Tails was starting to get confused by the line of questioning. The answers were obvious.

"**And do you believe that I can and will do what's best for you?**"

Tails was slightly offended. "Yes, Lord. You know I believe, so why ask me all these questions?"

"**Here. Take this.**" He handed Tails a notebook.

"A binder?" Now he was really confused

"**In it, you will find the steps to bring Cosmo back.**"

Tails looked at it. It represented everything he had wanted since the end of the war. He could finally bring Cosmo back, for real this time. They could be together forever. Like it should have been.

Then the questions began making sense. Wait, who was he to decide how things should be? "I can't take this."

"**Really?**" Jesus was smiling at him.

"If Cosmo's gonna come back, it's not gonna be because of some stupid binder. It'll be because of You."

"Good, you're ready to go back now."

"Wait-"

* * *

"_It isn't."_

Tails was back on Mobius, though his wounds were still gone. The storm was still raging. He turned to where the voice had come from as the demons all flocked to the opposite side of the clearing. He saw an angel, adorned in shining white armor.

The demons were clearly agitated. "Michael! Why have you bothered to come? The boy is ours!"

"_He is still a child of God._"

"No! Lord Satan will have him. He will!"

"_Nope, sorry Legion. Guess you'll be one of the few failures for Lucifer today_."

"NO!" Legion rushed Tails as one, but before he could touch him, he was hit by lightning. He yelled in pain. Another bolt struck, and another, until Legion fled in defeat.

" Well that was surprising." Tails looked up at Michael again. "It looks like your job was pretty easy."

"_What, you mean stalling Legion? You have no idea. He never shuts up when he's afraid. Anyway, I should probably be heading back up. Oh, and Tails, the Lord sends a message._"

"What?"

"_He says_: **I AM.**"

"Oh, thanks." The message didn't make much sense to Tails until he returned to his house, where he found Cosmo waiting for him.

* * *

**AN: Now that you've taken your time to read this, please leave a review. And don't be afraid to be honest.**

**I'm currently "working on" a longer story, but it might be a while before I start posting it. I should post another oneshot for Thanksgiving though. Until then, have a safe and happy Halloween.**

**God bless us, every one!**

* * *

**Writer's Block**

* * *

This one was pretty good. It stemmed from the idea that I (and people in general) can't be God. In our culture today, there are so many things that we can do to control our lives. Some of these are fine, but when we're killing babies because they're inconvenient, when we clone our dead dogs, I think things have gone way too far. Playing God is going to get our society in a lot of trouble. It's like we've never seen read _1984_ or _Brave New World_._  
_


	4. Price We Pay

_Had they ran who knows where we would be now_

_I thank God it's something I don't have to think about_

_Instead my thoughts are on the ones who laid it on the line_

_KIA gave their lives to let freedom shine_

**-Pillar, "Indivisible"**

* * *

**The Price We Pay**

**Original Release: November 11, 1011**

Tails stood on the bridge in Knothole, trying to hold back the tears. It was his birthday today, but for him it held no joy. It was just a day to remember that he had no mother or father to share it with him. Despite his best efforts, a tear rolled down his cheek and into the river.

Uncle Chuck's metallic voice rang out behind him. "The River of Tears."

Tails turned his head to face him. "What?"

Chuck joined him on the railing. "That's what it used to be called. They said it was made up of the tears of the widows of the soldiers who died in this forest, protecting Mobotropolis."

"Is this where my father died?" Tails asked sadly.

"By no means." Chuck looked shocked. "Have I never told you this story?" Tails shook his head. "Well forgive an old man for letting it slip his mind. It all started one day in my workshop." Suddenly Chuck's eyes converted into projectors, revealing an image of Chuck in his lab. "Well would you look at that! I guess you can just sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

Chuck was working busily at a table in Castle Acorn's main lab. He jerked his gaze to the door as it was thrown open. Two soldiers, including a one-eyed fox, rushed in. "What's all this about!"

The fox replied in a grave voice. "I'm sorry sir, but a coup is under way. You have to-"

"Wait, a coup?"

"Yes sir, we need to get you out of here now. Robotnik is trying to take control of Mobius, and intelligence discovered that he stole a large part of your research. Your safety is now a matter of national security."

"I understand." He followed the fox out of the castle and into a waiting cargo plane. As the plane took off, Chuck thought it a good idea to engage in conversation, keep his stress level low. "What's your name, soldier."

"Lieutenant Amadeus Prower."

"You got any family in the city?"

"Sure do. My wife Rosemary and my son Miles."

"Mmm…Not to pry, but if you could, would you rather be trying to get them out?"

"Not much use in saving them if Robotnik takes over, is there?"

"I guess not."

"How about you? You got any family in Mobotropolis?"

"Just my nephew, but I wouldn't worry about Sonic. He may be reckless and arrogant…and annoying, but he can handle himself."

After a few minutes of silent flight, Amadeus stood and picked up a pair of parachutes. He handed one to Chuck, who gave him a questioning glance. "The pilot knows you're on the plane. What he doesn't know is that you're jumping off. The less people who know where you are, the better. Two of my men will follow us." With that, he opened a door on the side of the plane. He had to yell now in order to be heard above the wind noise. "All you gotta do is jump, count to three, and pull the cord! Don't worry about navigating; I'll follow you!"

Chuck jumped out, counted out the three seconds, and pulled on his ripcord. His body jerked as the parachute opened. He looked to his left just as Prower's parachute opened. Before the other two soldiers could follow suit, however, a missile roared just past Chuck and collided with the plane. As Amadeus and Chuck landed on a hill, the burning wreckage crashed down in the Great Forest. "How many men were still on the plane?"

"Five."

"My God! That's terrible!"

"It's the price we pay. It's a small one to pay to ensure the safety of our families. C'mon, we've gotta head down to Knothole. It's a secret training facility for jungle operations. You should be safe there." Chuck slowly turned his eyes away from the burning ruins and followed Amadeus into the forest. A few hours later, Amadeus stopped. "You hear that?"

"I think so." It was a high-pitched whizzing sound, like a weed hacker. "What is it?"

"It's a speeder. Either Robotnik's SWATbots saw us jump off the plane, or someone's sending an escort back to Mobotropolis and the coup was thwarted. Hide. I'll handle it." Sure enough, it was a SWATbot, and it must have been tracking their heat signatures, because it headed straight for Chuck's hiding spot. He was about to make a break for it when the bot's head was blown off by a shotgun blast, courtesy of Amadeus.

Chuck crawled out and looked down grimly at the SWATbot. "Well, I guess this marks the end of Mobius. God help us."

"No!" shouted Amadeus defiantly. "This is just a remission. Our job is to bring Mobius back. We'll start by keeping you alive." He handed Chuck a digital compass. "Knothole is 5 miles south of us. You head out and stay there until the situation blows over. And Sir Charles, when you can get back, find my family." He said this with a pleading look in his eyes, making clear his intentions.

"You can count on me." With that, Chuck started out toward Knothole. But he stopped and turned toward Amadeus with one final question. "Any regrets?"

"Not one. The safety of my family, the safety of Mobius; it's worth all I can give and more."

* * *

"After that, I went on to Knothole, eventually going back to Mobotropolis. First thing I did was to go off and find you. Your mother was already gone, and I couldn't risk taking the time to find her. Then I gathered up Sonic, Sally, and the others and sent you down to Knothole." The projection faded away slowly. "I never saw your father again."

"Thanks Chuck" Tails whispered with tears in his eyes.

"You know, it's strange to think about what you're father did that day. His actions practically led to the creation of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, and here we are today, on the verge of bringing back Mobius. You should be proud."

Tails wiped the tears away. "I am. More than you know. Growing up without my parents, in the middle of this war has been hard. I guess it's the price I pay for a free Mobius. Thanks to my dad, I'll live to see the payoff. That's worth all I've lost and more."

* * *

**AN: To you who serve in America's armed forces, protecting our great nation, and to your families. Your sacrifices do not go unnoticed. God bless you, every one!**

* * *

**Writer's Block**

* * *

I still love this one. I can never understand people who want to end the War on Terror. If you want to say it's unwinnable, it was never about winning as much as it was about protecting America. If we just roll over and stop putting pressure on the terrorists, they are just going to come back and bomb us again, because that is what they do. Bringing the troops home won't protect them if the terrorists are free to follow.


	5. Thanks for the Memories

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_

_In a dark room lit by the TV light_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

-**"Those Nights", Skillet**

* * *

**T****hanks for the Memories  
Original Release: November 24, 2011**

He opened his eyes, staring at the metal roof above him. Miles Prower reluctantly pulled himself out of bed.

After the Metarex War, he had decided make his home in the Blue Typhoon. Knuckles had gone back to guarding the Master Emerald, and the Chaotix went back to…whatever they did. Amy and Cream had heard the call of the city, moving into Mobotropolis with its towering skyscrapers and flashing lights. And Sonic was pretty much anywhere and everywhere. But Miles had chosen to stay here. This was all he had left. Everyone else had gone out and made new lives for themselves. Sure, they still came together to fend off new threats now and then, but it wasn't a lifestyle anymore.

He went over and checked the calendar. Thursday, November 24th. He decided that he might as well try to find something to be thankful for. It might even put him in a better mood. He sat down on his couch, spacing out as he tried to think of something. _God, I just wanna thank you for…for…I don't know? Life? Cause that's going so well. What's happened to me? Life used to be great. Why can't things just go back to the way they were? My friends are gone. And Cosmo..She's…_

"Hey, Tails. Don't mind me. I just came to take a look at the-oh." Sonic stopped talking when he noticed that the young fox was crying. "Tails, you okay?"

Miles broke from his trance and looked up at his best friend. "What?" He realized he was crying and wiped the tears away. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"No. No you're not. You need some fresh air. This place isn't good for you. Tell you what. Why don't we go out on a run, just like old times."

"Really?" At this the kitsune perked up. "That'd be awesome."

"Well then let's go!" He ran out of the Typhoon, Miles right on his heels.

They ran first through the grassy plain directly to the South of the Massive space station. Miles could feel the sun beating down on him. It was a beautiful day. Cosmo would have loved it. _Stop it! Be thankful that you're even out here!_ He had to admit, it felt nice, running around with Sonic again. He wished it could last forever.

He didn't have much time to think on the rest of the run. He was too busy making sure he didn't run into any of the trees that mad up the forest they had just entered. He could, however, devote some energy to his disappointment that the canopy above him obscured the light. It almost felt like he was running blind. He was glad when they reached a wide clearing surrounding a lake.

As Miles rested by the lake, he began thinking over his life. _What's missing? What did I lose over these past few years?_ And he thought back. Back before Robotnik had taken over.

* * *

_Amadeus Prower tried to comfort his crying son. They stood in front of their house, a car that would take him to the airport waiting in the driveway. "But why do you have to go, Dad?"_

_He sighed. "We've been over this, son. Mobius is at war. I need to go fight for my country."_

"_But why?"_

_Amadeus knelt down and wiped his sons tears. "Tails, it may be a hard life, but I have hope for a better future, for Mobius and for you. That hope keeps me going. Do you understand?" _

_Miles nodded. He embraced his father. "I'll miss you, Dad."_

"_I'll miss you too, son." Miles watched as his father go into the car and drove off. And he hoped that his father would come home some day._

Back before the Metarex War.

* * *

"_What's wrong, Sally?"_

_Sally Acorn looked up. "Hey, Tails. It's nothing."_

"_So the Acorn family throws a party the day they retake the throne, and you come out here to the balcony all by yourself. It must be quite a view."_

"_Okay, you caught me."_

"_So what's bugging you?"_

"_It's just…I don't know. I guess I'm just worried that someone else will show up and try to take over again."_

"_Mmm. Well, my dad once said that it was hope that kept him going. Hope for a better future." With that, Tails raised a glass. "A toast: To hope."_

"_Wait." Sally eyed him suspiciously. "What's in there?"_

"_Umm…That reminds me. What's the legal drinking age in the new Mobius?"_

_Sally thought it over for a moment. "Fourteen."_

"_Oh…Did the coronation ever get postponed-"_

"_You ran the video, Tails."_

"_Just a little" he pleaded. _

"_I don't think so."_

"_Well in that case." He dumped the contents over the railing."It's nothing."_

Back when Cosmo was still alive.

* * *

_He walked over to where Cosmo was standing on the edge of the bridge, staring out into the vastness of space. He heard her make a choking sound and looked over, surprised to see her crying. "Cosmo, are you okay?"_

_She gasped and jumped back. "Oh, Tails. I didn't see you there." She began wiping away her tears. "I shouldn't bother you with my problems. I'm sorry."_

"_I can think of three reasons why your problems are my problems. What's bothering you?"_

"_Tails, I'm sorry. I've led you all to your death."_

_Tails was confused. "What-"_

"_Look!" She pointed out into space. "All of that is Metarex territory! All of it!" It was true. They had recently jumped into the universe the Metarex had made for themselves. "And the stars might as well be their army! You can't win with those odds! You'll all die, and it's all my fault!" She began sobbing violently. "I'm so sorry."_

_Why did he always get stuck with this job? He was no Captain Comfort. Of course, if anybody else did it, it would create the most awkward and dangerous weapon known to man: the love triangle. So, he just had to suck it up and deal with it. Hey, that reasoning might just be enough to get the others to stop making fun of him! "It's not your fault, Cosmo. Do you think we would have left the universe to its fate? As for winning, we've got God on our side, so I really like our odds."_

"_Does God even exist in a place like this?" she asked despondently through her tears._

"_Of course he does! Any time, any space, God is with us."_

_That stopped the tears. "Thanks Tails."_

* * *

Laying in the grass, looking up at the sun, Miles was deep in thought. _Why is it that we always believe in a better future, we always enjoy memories, but we always want to escape the present. I guess we just don't realize how good our lives truly are._

"Hey, Tails, we should probably be heading back now" Sonic called out.

"Right behind you." _God, this life grows ever darker, but that just makes the past shine brighter. Thanks for the memories._

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. I'll be twice as thankful if you review!**

**I think it's important that we have a day to just stop and give thanks. Oftentimes. Our lives get so hectic that we don't even think about our blessings. So I guess I'm thankful for Thanksgiving, because the truth is: God does bless us, every one, and He's got feelings, too.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

**Writer's Block**

* * *

This one is still really special to me. Going over it again, I just now realized that I've let myself fall back into a rut, where everyday is the same until it's over. It's always: _"That was great" "Remember how fun summer was" "I can't wait for the semester to end"._ Do yourself a favor and notice today. I'll be trying with you.


	6. It Doesn't Feel Right

So clever

Whatever

I'm done with these endeavors

Alone I walk the winding way

Here I stay

**-"Until the End", Breaking Benjamin **

* * *

**It Doesn't Feel Right**

**Original Release: December 17, 2011**

He stood on the highest point of the tree. Shadow liked being alone. It was here in the solitude of the forest that he could forget all of his problems. Or rather, his problem. Every day brought him closer to death. And that was the one thing that Shadow the Hedgehog feared. Death. What would death have is store for him? The Sonic Team had told him about God, and how he had sent Jesus to pay for his sins, and how one day, the souls of the ones who had believed in Him would join Him in heaven. Truth was, all of that stuff just pissed him off, because in his heart, Shadow knew that he couldn't possibly have any of that. All because he had been grown.

"Shadow?"

Great! So much for forgetting his problem. Now he was in a bad mood, and his surprise visitor wasn't going to help it one bit. He jumped down to the floor to greet his guest. "Tails, what are you doing here? Is this about what happened back on the Typhoon?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah. It's about what happened on the Typhoon." His voice was firm, but Shadow couldn't tell if he was here to start a fight.

"Well, if you came looking for an apology, you're barking up the wrong tree." Shadow secretly laughed inside at his own joke, while his face remained as straight and stern as ever.

"Actually, I came to apologize myself. As much as I hate to admit it, you were right. Cosmo was a danger to the universe. Killing her would have been the right move."

Shadow couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wait, what? Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? The Metarex knew everything about us. They knew everything about the Typhoon! We almost lost, all because they used Cosmo as a spy!"

"Yeah, I know all that, but you were willing to die to protect her." Shodow could only imagine how hard it must have been for Tails to accept this.

"Sometime in war, the right decision is the one that feels the worst."

"Yeah, I guess." With that, Shadow turned to walk away. He wasn't really in the mood to talk about "right".

"Hey Shadow." He stopped. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Decide what the right thing to do is, and then just do it, in spite of your feelings?"

Tails had hit the nerve. "Tails, I used to make decisions based on my feelings. That was back when I worked for Eggman. I did what I was told because being loyal to him was what I felt was right. Remember the ARK? I knew allowing the death of millions was wrong, but my feelings told me that I should be loyal to Eggman. After I sent the ARK back, I did a lot of thinking. I still felt as if I had betrayed Eggman. I wondered how it was that my feelings could lead me so wrong. And then it dawned on me. I have no soul, Tails."

"No soul? Is that even possible?"

He was really worked up now. "Of course it is! Don't you get it! I was created, grown in some laboratory! Given all of these amazing abilities! But there's one thing man can't create: a soul. So now you know the truth. Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, is the only person that can truly die! And he's the only person without a conscience! So to answer your question: There's only one way I can do what's right regardless of feeling, and that's by not letting myself feel anything in the first place!"

Tails was just beginning to understand the full impact of what Shadow was saying. He couldn't imagine what it felt like, knowing that you had to be dead inside to do what's right. "Shadow…" He sighed, not knowing what he could possibly say.

Shadow just turned and walked off into the shadows of the trees, the darkness enveloping and concealing him. And then he started to run, trying once again to forget.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Writer's Block**

* * *

What does this have to do with Pearl Harbor? Well, the kamikaze pilots had one thing in mind: following orders. Normally, following orders is a good thing, but when you're told to bomb the naval base of a neutral country, you have to think for yourself. Your job is to kill innocent people. Sometimes the line may be blurry, but I think it's pretty clear there. Oh well, Japan learned their lesson.


	7. A Soul is Born

_I, I feel so alive_  
_For the very first time_  
_And I think I can fly_

**-"Alive", P.O.D.**

* * *

**A Soul is Born**

Christmas morning. A time of gift-giving, Lord-thanking, snow-ball-fighting, and if you're Shadow the Hedgehog:

"hbleheahehah…ppt. *flush*"

Puking. He knelt shaking above the toilet.

_Great! Headache, nausea, and now my throat is burning! Maybe drinking myself loony last night wasn't such a good idea._

"Shadow." He turned to the voice, which belonged to a Shepherd he knew all to well.

"You!" He stood up quickly, only to feel sick and lose his balance. After he recovered his composure, he continued. "What the hell do You want!"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood wondering who was in need of a Christmas miracle when I spotted you."

"Yeah! Thanks, but I'm-" He caught himself as his body threatened to throw him on the floor once again. "I'm fine!"

"Oh, sure. You just let your feelings get the best of you."

"Sut up! I hate you!" Suddenly Shadow's face fell as he realized what he had just said.

"No, you don't hate Me, do you Shadow? The one you really hate is yourself."

"No thanks to you! How could you let this happen! How the hell do you allow someone to be created without a soul!"

"Simple. So that I can show you and the rest of the world that I am Lord." Shadow's eyes widened. "Yes, Shadow. I am here to give you a soul. But let me warn you, you may not enjoy it as much as you might think."

"Just do it" Shadow said hastily.

"Very well. Here you are." Suddenly, a bright light started swirling around them, accompanied by a mighty wind. When all had abated, Shadow was trembling in the fetal position on the floor. "Shadow, what do you see?" He got a whimper in reply. "Speak!"

"I-I see-I see…the time I tried to frame Sonic…get him arrested. The time I left everyone to die on Prison Island. The time I tried to kill Sonic. The time I tried to kill Cosmo!"

"Enough" the Shepherd said firmly. He knelt down to Shadow. He saw in his eyes fear, guilt, sorrow, and pain.

"Can- can you save me?" Shadow asked in a weak whisper.

"Yes, Shadow the Hedgehog. In fact, I already have."

"I thought I might find you in here."

Tails didn't need to crawl out from under the X-Tornado to know it was Shadow. "Do me a favor. Get out!"

"What?" Shadow was taken aback. He'd never heard so much venom coming from the young fox's voice. Actually, that wasn't true. He'd heard it once before. Anyway, he probably should have expected it.

"You give me the cold shoulder when I invite you to the Christmas party, only to come into my workshop, drunk out the wazoo and give it a nice Chaos Blast!"

"Wazoo?"

"OUT!"

"Wait, hear me out. I just came to apologize." That brought Tails out from under the plane.

"Apologize?"

"Umm, yeah."

"In that case, grab a wrench and get your butt down here." He could tell that Tails still wasn't too happy, but at least he was helping him fix the place up.

When they were almost done, Shadow spoke. "While I'm down here, I should probably also apologize for trying to kill Cosmo…and trying to kill you…and-"

"Hold it! Hold it! Stop!" Tails looked over at him.

"What?"

"Why do you keep apologizing? You're freaking me out!"

"Well, it _is_ Christmas. I felt like I should start catching up."

"Sure. Shadow the Hedgehog, the man without a soul, just felt like going around and apologizing for stuff. Unless…" He eyed Shadow suspiciously. His face was blank. "…Did anything strange happen this morning?"

"If by strange you mean God coming to me and giving me a soul, then yes, you'd be dead on."

"Stop."

"What? I didn't do anything."

"You're smiling. It's creepy." Shadow rolled his eyes as they climbed out from beneath the machine. Tails stopped him as he made his way out of the door. "Hey, Shadow. How did it feel? Getting a soul?"

"Honestly, it felt like hell at first. Then it felt like heaven." He turned to leave, and Tails followed him out.

"Does that mean you're part of The Family?"

"Of course" Shadow said as he stepped into his…sleigh?

Tails couldn't believe his eyes. "What are you doing riding a reindeer-driven sleigh around?"

"Spreading Christmas cheer. Why else would someone have a reindeer-driven sleigh? I thought it would be funny. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a lot of stops to make." With that, the sleigh took off down the snow-covered road.

_Funny? I don't think I'll ever get used to the new Shadow. At least we were able to get the Tornado ready for my trip to the new ARK._

* * *

**AN: For those of you who put an alert on my last story, this is the continuation. Sorry for the mixup. Anyways, the last bit should make sense on Valentines Day.**

**I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas.**

**Until next time:**  
**God bless us, every one.**

* * *

**Writer's Block**

* * *

So, this arc was supposed to have a third part to it, but my accursed self never got around to it. BUt let's talk about what we have. This is probably one of my more cheesy ones. And what in the world does "sut up" mean? I hate typos. If there's one thing I like about this, it's the end, because I love stupid jokes, as you can probably tell by now. And I unintentionally kept Shadow's rude, dry nature, which makes it even funnier, at least to me it does. But who cares what I think.


	8. Finished

**AN: Hey, something I've been meaning to tell you guys: You can follow/add me on Twitter and Google+. Why you would want to is beyond me. Oh, I know. You can see what I do instead of updating stories.**

**Twitter: metalshadow1909 (what else?)**

**Google+: Just search Metalshadow1909. You can find my real name there.**

**And now for the important stuff.**

* * *

The end is where we begin

It's crawling back when

We run away, run away

Because the end is where we begin

Where broken hearts mend

And start to beat again

The end is where we begin

**- "The End is Where We Begin", Thousand Foot Krutch**

* * *

**Finished**

**Original Release: April 8, 2012**

The lock to his cell buzzed. The heavy metal door was pushed open by a guard, and the prison's live-in minister walked in stereotypical from the trimmed salt-and-pepper beard to the spectacles. "Good morning, Peter. I suppose you have another one of your difficult philosophical questions for me." He sat down on the small cot next to Peter.

"Not really, Irvin. Well…maybe. I was thinking about how when I first got here, you told me that Jesus could pay for all my sins. I believed you then, but now…" Peter shook his head. "I just don't see it."

"Really? And what brought you to this conclusion?"

"It's like this. I'm serving four life sentences on a guilty plea. My wife divorced me and took my daughter. All of my friends have deserted me. If this is the wrath of man, how much worse is the wrath of God? How can one man pay for all the wrong I've done?"

"I believe you are forgetting that that man was also the Son of God. Peter, if I told you that I needed you to do something of Herculean proportions, you would say it was not feasible, because only Hercules, son of a god, could accomplish it. Why, then, do you put limitations on the Son of God that you actually believe in?"

"I don't know…It just seems so…"

"Impossible?" suggested the minister. "Frankly, Peter, God spends his life doing the impossible. He created matter and energy where there was none, life from dust. Nature itself is God's reminder that he will not be put in a box."

"But I've done so much-"

"Peter, if you and I were to walk in to a restaurant and I prepaid for both our meals, could I then rescind the payment if you rack up a considerable bill. Hardly. My information would already be in their computer. In fact, do you know what day it is?"

"No, I'm sorta trapped in a box here" he said, spreading his arms out towards the walls.

"It's Easter, the day when Christians celebrate Jesus' rise from the grave. Now, you think there is no way that Jesus could have possibly paid for all of your sins? Well, He put the order in a long time ago, and, in my experience, God's not one to go back on his promises."

"I never thought of it that way. I guess it makes sense. Plus, being dead three days when you're God must be a big deal."

Irvin smiled and nodded. "Indeed. More was done during those three days than any workaholic could hope to do." He stood to leave, knocking on the small window in the door. "If ever you're feeling hopeless, just remember: 'It is finished.'"

"Thanks." Irvin stepped out, and the door clanged shut on what Peter thought would be the rest of his life.

* * *

**Writer's Block**

* * *

This one was interesting. I was originally planning on doing something with Blaze, but eventually I went with this. I figured I would get to the point in Schism where Peter/MetalShadow1909 come in fairly quickly. Unfortunately, I still haven't gotten there, and I'm nowhere close. But this was the last of my Calendar Oneshots. Hopefully, I can start again this year. Until next time: God bless us, every one.


End file.
